Misteriosa Yehonala
by Miss Yuy
Summary: Entre lágrimas e traições, duas máquinas aprendem a amar. Heero irá se render aos encantos de sua bela inimiga? E Trowa, irá cumprir o destino que o une à Quatre? Muitas emoções pela frente... espero que gostem
1. Default Chapter

Misteriosa Yehonala  
  
Cap.1: Como surgiu Yehonala?  
  
Os 5 pilotos Gundam estavam relaxando na casa de Quatre após uma missão particularmente difícil de se realizar. Para eles, nada era impossível, e mesmo com dificuldade, cumpriram a tarefa. Agora só o que eles queriam era relaxar...  
  
- Ei, Trowa, seu folgado, vc tá acabando com o suco!!! - gritou Duo da piscina.  
  
- Como vc é esfomeado - rebateu Trowa.   
  
- Para mim o que vcs estão fazendo não tem a mínima graça - disse Heero com sua frieza habitual aos três amigos que brincavam felizes na piscina (Duo, Quatre e Trowa, pois Wu Fei havia saído e ainda não voltara). Duo e Quatre trocaram um olhar de secreto entendimento, e segundos depois haviam derrubado Heero na piscina. Ele fingiu Ter detestado, mas no fundo se divertiu.  
  
Então a campainha tocou. Trowa foi direto:  
  
- A casa é do Quatre, ele atende.  
  
- Não, o Rasid atende, ele é pago para isso...  
  
- Mas ele está de folga.  
  
- Ah, é... - o loirinho pareceu chateado de deixar a farra da piscina, mas foi atender a porta. Ele teve uma surpresa... era uma garota quem havia tocado a campainha.  
  
- Ah... oi... Vc é o Quatre? Eu sou Yehonala... sou amiga de sua irmã Quatrina. Eu disse a ela q. passaria uns dias aqui, mas não tinha aonde ficar... e ela disse q. tinha uma casa aqui, onde talvez eu encontrasse vc, e pudesse pedir hospedagem por alguns dias... Vc se importa?  
  
- Ahn... eu, eu importo... quero dizer, claro q. não me importo, seria um prazer tê-la aqui pelo tempo q. desejar - respondeu totalmente aparvalhado, mas se comportando como um perfeito cavalheiro. - E meus amigos também estão hospedados aqui... estão lá na piscina... vou chamá-los para conhecê-la. Por favor, entre e sente-se no sofá... Qdo Rasid chegar ela levará suas malas para cima...  
  
- Então, está bem... muito obrigada Quatre... - ele sorriu sem jeito e foi chamar os amigos.  
  
[Na piscina...]  
  
- Er, gente... tem uma mocinha aqui... amiga da minha irmã Quatrina... ela vai passar uns dias com a gente... vamos lá em cima para eu apresentá-los a ela...  
  
- Oba! Uhuuuuu - Duo empolgou-se - Finalmente uma garota no meio de tanta cueca!   
  
Todos se animaram , todos menos Heero, ele não gostava de garotas que atrapalhassem sua rotina.  
  
[De volta à sala]  
  
- Oi rapazes... sou Yehonala, amiga da... - mas não terminou a frase pq Duo a interrompeu:  
  
- OiDeOndeVcÉ?QtosAnosVcTem?VcTemNamorado ?  
  
- Bom... vc deve ser Duo Maxell... ouvi falar de vc... Se eu entendi bem suas perguntas, eu tenho 15 anos, sou criada no Norte da China, e não, eu não tenho namorado - disse com um sorriso.  
  
Yehonala conversou com todos, divertiu-se bastante, e achou todos lindos, cada um com uma característica especial, mas um deles chamou sua atenção como nenhum outro: Heero Yui. Ele era o mais frio de todos, porém, era o mais belo e mais fascinante.  
  
Na hora do jantar, ela ajudou Quatre a preparar a refeição, que ficou deliciosa, e subiu para tomar banho e vestir-se adequadamente para o banquete. Os garotos, ao vê-la descendo as escadas repararam nela como não havia reparado antes. Era linda, morena seus cabelos negros se derramavam delicadamente em cachos sobre os ombros, até sua cintura. O vestidinho azul revelava suas formas esbeltas: seios fartos, quadris proporcionais aos seios, arredondados e a cintura fina. Suas pernas eram jovens e fortes, belíssimas. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, não eram os cabelos encaracolados, não era o corpo perfeito... eram seus olhos, tão negros como a noite, levemente puxados, misteriosos como os de um gato. Possuía tanta graça em seus movimentos que os meninos só acordaram do transe quando Yehonala gritou pela 3ª vez:  
  
- Ei, meninos! Posso servir a comida? Vai esfriar...  
  
- Ahn, claro... er, desculpe... - disseram em tempos diferentes, enquanto ela servia a comida em seus pratos.  
  
[Depois do jantar]  
  
- Uau, Yehô... vc cozinha muito bem! - exclamou Duo satisfeito!  
  
- Ah, muito obrigada, mas eu apenas ajudei o Quatre... ele é quem merece esse elogio...  
  
- Mas quem fez o bolo de frutas foi você e estava delicioso. - todos concordaram. Em seguida, despediram-se e foram dormir.  
  
- Ah, Heero, o quarto da "Yehô" fica ao lado do seu... Acompanhe-a até lá... Boa Noite. - Disse Quatre gentilmente, dando um beijo de despedida na face da simpática garota.  
  
[Na porta do quarto]  
  
- Ah, Heero, vc foi muito gentil trazendo-me até aqui... essa casa é tão grande, eu nunca encontraria o caminho.  
  
- Não foi nada. O meu quarto é este ao lado. Boa Noite.  
  
- Boa Noite Heero - respondeu animada beijando a face de Heero. Ele entrou em seu quarto sentindo o beijo de Yehonala ardendo em sua face. Em seguida deitou-se.  
  
No meio da madrugada, Heero acordou assustado. Ouviu gritos no quarto da Yehonala. Alguém a estava atacando? Ela gritava:  
  
- Não! Não! Me leve no lugar dela! Eu quero ir no lugar no lugar dela! Não!  
  
*** Hí... pq Yehonala está berrando? O q. está acontecendo com ela? E Heero, vai poder ajudá-la? Só lendo o próximo capítulo para saber... qual é o segredo dessa misteriosa garota que entrou de repente na vida dos Gundam Boys? O que ela quer com eles?  
  
Esperem o próximo capítulo... ele trará as respostas...  
  
E por favor, por favor mesmo... Me mandem comentários, mesmo que seja xingando a Fic... não agüento saber que ninguém comenta minhas histórias...   
  
Beijos Carinhosos...  
  
Miss Yuy *** 


	2. O Mistério de Yehonala

Cap.2: O Mistério de Yehonala  
  
*** O cap. anterior ficou mtooooooooo curto... não deu nem 1 folha e meia, mas peço a compreensão de vcs... Foi só para introduzir a Yehô no meio dos garotos... a partir de agora, os capítulos serão mto mais emocionantes... eu prometo... E chega de comentário... vamos à Fic... ^_^ ***  
  
Heero acordou assustado... ouvia gritos vindos do quarto de Yehonala. Ela berrava assustada:  
  
- NÃO!NÃO! ME LEVE NO LUGAR DELA! EU QUERO IR NO LUGAR DELA!!!  
  
Heero saiu correndo em direção ao quarto ao lado , apenas com o calção do pijama. Yehonala não estava sendo atacada... não conscientemente... ela estava tendo um pesadelo.   
  
Ele sentou-se na cama e começou a chamá-la:  
  
- Yehonala... acorde. Acorde, vc está tendo um pesadelo. - mas ela não acordava e continuava a berrar. Então ele a segurou pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la. Então ela abriu os olhos, súbita e completamente desperta. Ao ver Heero sentiu um alívio imenso dentro do peito, e o abraçou sem pensar em nada. Ela soluçava num pranto descontrolado. Heero sentiu o corpo dela colado ao seu, tremendo sob a camisolinha de seda verde. Sentiu os braços dela em torno de seu pescoço e sentiu o coração aflito dela batendo de encontro ao seu peito. A emoção pareceu tomar conta dele, e num impulso, a envolveu completamente em seus braços, como se quisesse protegê-la. Enxugou delicadamente suas lágrimas, acalmando-a. Por instinto, seus lábios se encontraram num longo e delicado beijo. Yehonala e Heero estavam se perdendo no calor daquele beijo, as mãos dele passeavam livres pelo corpo dela, ela acariciava seus cabelos, sua nuca, ambos se deixando levar pela emoção do momento. Mas ambos recuperaram o autocontrole no momento exato em que as carícias se tornavam mais atrevidas. Se soltaram e Heero perguntou sem jeito:  
  
- Por quê vc estava gritando? O que vc sonhou?  
  
- Eu... er... bom, Heero é um assunto delicado. Não é uma boa hora para falarmos nisso.  
  
- Não. Pode falar. Vc já revelou mto sobre si mesma agora e durante o beijo - corou furiosamente, morrendo de vergonha do que dissera. - Quero dizer, durante o .... o ... Ah, vc sabe. Mas não vamos mudar de assunto. Agora vc tem que terminar de revelar o que começou. No lugar de quem vc queria ir?  
  
- Era minha mãe - disse num sussurro quase inaudível.   
  
- O quê? Fale mais alto.  
  
- Era minha mãe. Era ela quem gritava... Queria que a levassem no meu lugar. É claro que não atenderam o pedido dela... - disse tristemente.  
  
- Quem queria levá-la? E pq? - quanto mais sabia, mais ele desejava saber.  
  
- A OZ. - fez uma pausa e depois continuou - A OZ me viu passeando com minha mãe em um parque de diversões. Viram a agilidade e precisão com q. eu me movimentava. E o equilíbrio que eu demonstrava Ter. Minha mãe percebeu o perigo, ela mesma havia sido da OZ, lá ela engravidou de mim. Mas ao saberem da gravidez, assassinaram meu pai e ela saiu. Mas quando ela percebeu o perigo já era tarde. Já haviam nos cercado e um homem alto me pegou no colo e disse à minha mãe:  
  
- Vc vai pagar seu preço por Ter nos deixado. Sua filha será ainda melhor do que vc.. Ela é ágil e precisa. Com treinamento pesado, atingirá a perfeição e será nossa melhor soldada. Se ela herdar a sensualidade e beleza que vc demonstrava Ter, será uma soldada imbatível.  
  
- Uma soldada perfeita??!! - surpreendeu-se Heero que era o soldado perfeito. - Desculpe, pode continuar.  
  
- Certo. E o homem me levou. Minha mãe correu atrás de nós, queria que a levassem no meu lugar. Esses são os gritos que vc ouviu.  
  
Heero escutava com atenção. Ele nada disse e ela prosseguiu:  
  
- Ela nos seguiu berrando, até que o homem que me tinha nos braços, virou-se e disse: "Desista Flor De Liz (creio q. esse deveria ser o codinome dela na OZ). Sua filha agora é nossa. Vá embora e poupe sua vida." Mas ela não foi embora e ele... ele atirou nela. Eu tinha apenas 2 anos de idade. Foi a última vez que vi minha mãe.   
  
Yehonala recomeçou a tremer , e novas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, mas desta vez ela as enxugou decidida e continuou a história:  
  
- Durante os seis anos seguintes, fui criada por um treinador chinês que me deu o nome de Yehonala, sua filha que morrera em batalha. É por isso que apenas o meu nome é chinês. Na realidade eu sou brasileira. Mas fizeram uma espécie de lavagem cerebral em mim, assim eu esqueci meu nome, esqueci quem sou e todo o meu passado. Na minha frente eu só via os campos de treinamentos e me esforçava para ser a melhor soldada que já existiu. Voltando à história, após os 6 anos de treinamento intensivo com meu "pai postiço", fui enviada a um outro mestre japonês da OZ, que finalizou meu treinamento em um nível tão alto e pesado que pensaram que eu não fosse suportar. Mas eu suportei. Ninguém antes tinha sobrevivido à esse treinamento. Então fui condecorada a única soldada perfeita do universo. Mas isso foi antes de obterem conhecimento sobre vc. Agora se sabe que na realidade existem dois soldados perfeitos: eu e vc. A partir do dia em que terminei o treinamento recebi uma missão atrás da outra, cheguei a passar uma semana inteira sem comer ou dormir, mas não me importei. Até que uma noite eu tive esse pesadelo. Senti como se já tivesse visto isso em algum lugar, como se eu conhecesse aquela mulher que eles mataram. Isso ficou na minha cabeça durante dias... Então procurei meu primeiro treinador em segredo, e pedi-lhe que me contasse como eu cheguei à OZ. Ele tremeu, chorou, mas não disse nada. Então, eu contei a ele o sonho que tive. Ele me abraçou, e mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer se alguém descobrisse, ele revelou que meu sonho era real, que foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Agradeci e parti, não adiantaria me revoltar contra ele, que foi tão bom comigo, me adotando como sua filha. Mas a partir desse dia eu senti algo pela primeira vez na vida: ódio, um ódio mortal e sem fronteiras. No caminho para minha "casa", matei um soldado atrevido que ousou... me perguntar que horas eram. Estava descontrolada. Então Treize, o líder da OZ, mandou chamar-me. Eu fingia que td estava bem, que foi apenas um momento descontrolado, que jamais se repetiria. Como punição, durante uma semana, dobraram minhas missões, e eu tive que correr para realizar 2, até 3 missões no mesmo dia. Aceitei calada e executei as missões com perfeição. No fim da semana , Treize me chamou, mas estranhei o chamado pq não era num quartel ou numa base, era na casa dele. Ordenou que eu fosse vestida com uma roupa feminina e delicada. Imaginei se tratar de alguma missão. Comprei um vestido de seda lilás, longo, com um decote delicado. Arrumei os longos cabelos cacheados num coque e parti. Lá, fui convidada a um jantar, só eu e ele. Após a refeição, ele me levou para o quarto, e eu compreendi. Mas não liguei, deixei que ele me usasse à vontade. Meu corpo era apenas um instrumento da OZ, e ele era dono de tudo que pertencia à OZ. Assim eu vivia, lutando bravamente em batalhas exaustivas durante o dia e deliciando Treize à noite secretamente. Quase não tinha tempo para descansar. Então revoltei-me e fugi. E agora estou aqui a seu lado.  
  
- Ah, ahn... puxa vc... qro dizer... o Treize e vc? Ah... não, é que... Yehonala, eu nunca poderia imaginar qual era sua história real. Tudo o que vc passou, e vc agüentou com força e td o mais... Bom, esqueça isso agora - disse rápido ao ver que ela iria recomeçar a chorar. - Deite-se... isso, deite-se... e agora durma, eu ficarei a seu lado até Ter certeza que vc estará bem. Não vou deixar nd te acontecer (Dãrrrrr, se ela precisasse de proteção ela não teria suportado aquilo td...).  
  
- Heero... mto obrigada, eu nem sei como agradecer...  
  
Ele pousou o dedo em seus lábios de flor, e disse:  
  
- Meu pagamento é saber que vc vai descansar e dormir tranqüila. E eu ficarei aqui até isso acontecer.  
  
Ela sorriu e caiu sobre os travesseiros, exausta, experimentando uma nova e gostosa sensação: de Ter alguém que se preocupa com ela.  
  
Heero ficou ao seu lado por muitas horas, observando como ela era linda, como dormia parecendo um anjo. Ao vê-la tão frágil, pensou se ela assim como ele tb era fria e destituída de emoções. Bom, nessas horas ao seu lado, ele havia sentido emoções fortes... emoções que ela causava, e isso era assustador. Mas será que ela sentia isso tb? Será que ela sendo uma mulher era tão perfeita quanto ele? Mas então se deu conta de que era mto tarde e foi para o seu próprio quarto dormir.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Heero e Yehonala foram os primeiros a acordar. Mas não levantaram da cama, permaneceram deitados pensando um no outro. Os beijos que trocaram, as carícias ousadas... fizeram eles se sentirem dependentes um do outro, como se um fosse a metade perdida do outro. Ao senti-la em seus braços, tão frágil, chorando, sentiu uma vontade imensa de protegê-la, de guiá-la. Mas ela era tão forte quanto ele, será que precisaria de sua proteção? E no quarto ao lado, Yehonala pensava: "Como pude revelar esse segredo tão profundo a ele? Não posso esquecer que isso ainda é uma missão (Ahn? Missão?). Como um garoto como ele conseguiu fazê-la ferver por dentro e depois confortá-la quando td parecia estar perdido?" Ainda estava perdida nesses pensamentos qdo ouviu um barulho de vidro se quebrando. Que estranho. Esse barulho só podia Ter vindo do quarto de:  
  
- HEERO! Heero, vc está bem? - ela gritou enquanto corria para o quarto dele.  
  
- Heero estava pensando nela, no beijo dela, no toque suave de sua pele quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma rosa de cristal na estante ao lado da cama. Ele apanhou essa rosa de cristal precioso e pensou que Yehonala era exatamente como essa flor, tinha a aparência de uma frágil rosa, mas era forte e inquebrável. Mas inquebrável até que ponto? Subitamente sentiu raiva de si mesmo por pensar nela, e estraçalhou a rosa em suas mãos. Foi esse o barulho que ela ouviu.  
  
Ao entrar no quarto do garoto, ela viu um cristal em pedaços no chão e Heero apertando a mão esquerda, que sangrava. Ela correu para ele.:  
  
- Heero, vc se feriu...  
  
- Não é nada!  
  
- É óbvio que é, está sangrando. Deixe-me ver isso.  
  
- Já disse que não é nada. - respondeu irritado.  
  
Mas Yehonala era tão teimosa quanto ele, tanto pediu, tanto teimou que ele cedeu. Ela lavou a mão dele com água morna e disse preocupada:  
  
- Certo, não é um corte muito fundo, mas se não tratar vai infeccionar. Vou Ter que fazer um curativo. - ele rosnou alguma coisa, mas ela o calou - Não adianta reclamar. Agora, isso pode arder um pouco... - disse aplicando mertiolate no ferimento. Ele contraiu ligeiramente a mão, mas ela assoprou, aplicou um fluído anti-séptico e enfaixou o ferimento com gaze de algodão. - Pronto! Bem melhor!  
  
- Tá, obrigado - respondeu mal-humorado. - Pq vc fez isso?  
  
- Ia infeccionar - disse disfarçando. Ele fingiu que engoliu essa desculpa.  
  
Nessa hora, Quatre chegou sorridente. Yehonala abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo, o que deixou Heero incomodado.   
  
- Oi Quatre... dormiu bem? - perguntou Yehonala. Apesar do pouco tempo em que se conheciam, ela e Quatre já haviam se tornado grandes cúmplices.  
  
- Mto bem obrigado - disse beijando o rosto da menina., depois disse a Heero: - Estou preocupado com o Wu Fei. Ele saiu ontem e até agora não voltou. Vc sabe aonde ele deve estar?  
  
- Não, eu não tenho idéia. Mas se eu conheço bem aquele chinês malandro, ele deve Ter se enrolado com uma garota por aí e por isso ainda não voltou. - nessa hora a campainha tocou, e os três desceram para atender. Quatre educadamente atendeu:  
  
- Pois não... AHN? WU FEI? Vc está com cara de quem dormiu mto mal, bebeu e apanhou.   
  
- Dispenso comentários. - ele estava com um olho levemente inchado e cheirava à bebida. - Não foi bem nessa ordem. Primeiro eu apanhei, depois bebi e só depois dormi, mas como vc mesmo disse, mto mal.  
  
Heero estava se divertindo com a situação... "Bem feito pra esse sacana"...  
  
- Eu estava na danceteria feliz, quando vi uma moreninha linda dançando do outro lado da pista. Meu, ela era mto gata. Então tentei imitar a delicadeza do Quatre, cheguei nela, perguntei se estava sozinha, se estava gostando da festa, e delicadamente perguntei: "Agora que nos conhecemos melhor, vamos pra sua casa ou pra minha?" Não sei pq ela se ofendeu e me deu um soco que me deixou desacordado. Qdo acordei e o barman falou q. eu apanhei da uma garota, eu fiquei com vergonha e comecei a beber. Aí dormi lá mesmo, acordei agora há pouco e vim pra cá e ... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! COMO VC ENTROU AQUI??? - Berrou em choque para Yehonala que acabara de voltar da cozinha.  
  
- Ah, ah, eu sinto mto, eu nunca imaginei que...   
  
- ESSA LOUCA FOI A GAROTA QUE ME BATEU! ELA VEIO ME PEGAR!  
  
- Não é nd disso, e mostre mais respeito com ela. Esta é Yehonala, amiga da minha irmã Quatrina, e agora ela é minha amiga tb, e está passando uns tempos com a gente.   
  
Heero estava quase quebrando as costelas com o esforço para não rir na cara do chinês... Bem feito pra ele, quem manda se achar tão poderoso e mexer com a Yehonala?  
  
- Olha, eu sinto mto mesmo, eu não fazia idéia que você era amigo deles... Eu acho me descontrolei ontem... me desculpe, olha, vem aqui, deixa eu passar uma pomada nesse hematoma...  
  
Wu Fei a seguiu, mas com receio e mantendo certa distância. Ela passou pomada analgésica nele, e poucos minutos depois o inchaço passou. Como estava se sentindo mto culpada pelo que fez com ele, preparou a banheira com bastante água quente, e lhe trouxe roupas limpas. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para se desculpar.   
  
A essa altura, Wu Fei estava achando mto agradável a companhia da mocinha, ela não era tão má como ele pensou, quem sabe ele ainda tinha chances com ela? (hehehehe, o Wu Fei não toma jeito mesmo...)  
  
Após deixar tudo perfeito para Wu Fei, Yehonala desceu para o café e encontrou todos os 4 pilotos sentados à mesa. Ela tomou o lugar entre Duo e Quatre, que estava de frente para Trowa, e começou a tramar planos para ainda neste dia unir os dois garotos apaixonados...  
  
***Oiii... o que estão achando da Fic? Eu já havia publicado em outro site, mas fiz algumas modificações... espero que gostem, e por favor, mandem comentários, porque sem comentários eu não tenho como melhorar... Beijos Carinhosos... Miss Yuy**** 


End file.
